


Promesas Incumplidas

by Any_leaf



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post - A Dance With Dragons, Post-Canon
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:44:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6237304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Any_leaf/pseuds/Any_leaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jaime despierta solo</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Se levantó cuidadosamente para no despertarlo, él dormía profundamente. Le costó un poco encontrar su ropa, todo había sucedido tan rápido.

Él la había llamado a su tienda, le pidió que se sentara y le dio la noticia: Tarth había sido conquistada por la Compañía Dorada, no se sabía nada de su padre.  Su primera reacción fue ponerse de pie y  dirigirse a la salida. Pero antes de que pudiera salir, Jaime se puso de pie, y le sujetó los hombros, con ambas manos, la real y la de oro.

“— _Debes prometerme que no harás nada estúpido_ _—”_ había  susurrado.

Era la primera vez que él la miraba a los ojos luego del encuentro  con Lady Corazón de Piedra.  Su expresión era dura, ella le sostuvo la mirada.

 _“_ _—¿Podrás cumplir eso, moza? ¿O es muy difícil para ti?_ ”

Ella se zafó de él y le dio la espalda. Sin que pudiera evitarlo, unas lágrimas gruesas recorrieron sus mejillas, la buena y la carcomida. No sabía si lloraba por su padre o por su rechazo. Se avergonzó, por un lado, su padre necesitaba su ayuda inmediata y por otro, Jaime tenía toda la razón de sentirse enojado, había sido ella quién le había mentido.

“— _Se trata de mi padre_ —” se había limitado a decir, con la voz quebrada. “— _No podrás detenerme_ ”

Suspiró y volteando la cabeza, lo miró una vez más y le dijo:

 _“_ _—Lo siento_ _—_ ” La expresión de él no había cambiado nada.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada una vez más y luego se había dirigido a la entrada de la tienda.

Pero él le tomó la mano, su tacto era suave.

“— _En serio, no podrás…_ _—_ ”  pero él la había interrumpido y con su mano de oro, volteó su rostro al de él”.

Aunque su mirada tenía aún algo de dureza,  también era interrogativa.

“— _No podía dejar a Pod ahí…no había otra cosa que hacer…sólo podía improvisar…no iba a dejar que te mataran_ _.”_

Él le soltó la mano y con un dedo le frotó la marca que tenía en su cuello, la que había dejado la cuerda. No pudo seguir hablando, se alejó bruscamente y se levantó la camisa. Sintió su cara roja.

Pensó en huir, no podía aguantar su mirada. Pero él la había detenido una vez más y acercando su rostro, la besó.

Y  cuando ella le respondió torpemente, todo sucedió rápido. De un momento a otro estaban desnudos y él la estaba tomando en su cama de paja a la luz de la hoguera.

Lo miró nuevamente, él aún dormía, respirando de forma pesada.

“— _Lo podemos hacer de otro modo_ _—_ ” le había dicho—”, _me debes prometer que no irás sola_ ”

Meneó la cabeza, no podía llevarlo nuevamente al peligro.

Salió de la tienda, Peck dormía en la entrada. Se preguntó si había visto o escuchado algo, su cuerpo enrojeció a  pesar del frío matinal.

Volvió a su tienda, donde Pod dormía. _“A él tampoco puedo llevarlo”_ pensó.  Recogió sus pertenencias, por último, tomó su espada. Se dirigió nuevamente a la tienda de Jaime.

 _“Ruego a los Dioses que no haya despertado”_. Pero no era así. Tomó la espada de Jaime y se la puso en su cinturón y dejó en su lugar a Guardajuramentos.  

Ya no era su espada, no la merecía.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime despierta solo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El final del primer capítulo fue algo angustiante y me parece que era necesaria también la visión de Jaime :)   
> Espero que les guste :)

—No hay rastros de ella, mi señor—le dijo Peck.

Él asintió y le hizo un gesto para que se marchara. El muchacho salió. Jaime le dio una patada a la tienda.

Se sentó en su cama, las frazadas aún tenían su esencia. Levantó a Guardajuramentos… “moza estúpida”.

Recordó lo que él le había dicho. Luego de escapar de milagro de los hombres de Lady Corazón de Piedra, había disfrutado tratarla de forma gélida, era su forma de demostrar su enojo ante su traición y ella lo había aceptado en silencio. Hasta que una noche  se dirigió a su tienda para comunicarle algo y advirtió que ella se estaba preparando para dormir. Se había sacado la cota de malla y el jubón y en ese momento vio por primera vez la marca en torno a su cuello. La moza no captó su presencia, pero él se quedó allí, en la entrada, hasta que ella se acostó dando la espalda al fuego. En ese momento, llegó su escudero, Podrick.

—¿Se le ofrece algo, mi…señor…? —Jaime ya había notado que era medio tartamudo o quizá muy nervioso.

Le hizo una seña para que se callara y le ordenó que lo siguiera a su propia tienda. Fue ahí  cuando el crío le contó todo, incluso lo que la moza se había callado.

Empuñó su mano izquierda.

Miró de nuevo los mensajes que había. traído los cuervos.  Una vez que él y la moza habían vuelto con sus tropas, sus hombres mandaron un cuervo a Desembarco del Rey, anunciando su reaparición. Al parecer, la noticia difundida era que él había muerto _“por poco”._

En respuesta llegaron dos mensajes. Muchas noticias.

_“Su hermana humillada” “Kevan muerto” “Un tal Aegon Targaryen conquistando las Tierras de Tormenta…” “Y la orden de regresar a la ciudad inmediatamente”_

El segundo mensaje había traído la letra de su melliza. Por primera vez, no era demandante, habían solo dos palabras: _“Quiero verte”_ decía.

No le cabía duda de que ella lo había necesitado al final, la imaginó recorriendo las calles desnuda, el cuerpo que él había recorrido cientos de veces, a la vista de todos. Sin duda le hubiera gustado que él estuviera ahí con su armadura dorada, matando a todos los hombres que osaran mirarla. Y en un pasado no muy remoto lo habría hecho.

Miró otra vez la espada. Esta lucía sin brillo como si extrañara la mano de su dueña, porque no era de él y nunca se la había reclamado de vuelta a la moza, y aún así ella se la había devuelto, luego de dejarlo solo en la cama fría.

Retornó a la noche anterior, nunca pensó en tomar la virginidad de la moza, pero luego de que ella le respondiera, no pudo parar. Y cuando sintió el contacto de su piel desnuda contra la de él, ya no había vuelta atrás. Sus ojos brillaban más que nunca mientras él entraba en ella.

Luego, vinieron las dudas, se sintió mal por haber tomado su doncellez, no tenía derecho. Y además había vuelto a romper sus votos.

Sin embargo ella lo besó de nuevo y él no pudo hacer otra cosa que tomarla otra vez. Ella esta vez no lo miró, su cabeza estaba hacia atrás mientras follaban a un ritmo más fuerte y rápido que antes, mientras sus manos y labios recorrían su cuerpo.

Pero todo había acabado esa mañana al despertar.

Se puso de pie y llamó de vuelta a Peck.  Pía llegó con una vasija para sus abluciones matutinas y los muchachos lo ayudaron a vestirlo, por último le ciñeron a Guardajuramentos.

Salió de la tienda y supo que decía volver a su trabajo de Lord Comandante en vez putear y lamentarse.

Luego de dar unas órdenes, convocó a Adam Marbrand.

—Debemos partir—le dijo.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado!  
> Gracias por leer!


End file.
